Miyu Irino
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyū | alias = | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = Japanese | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits =''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle'' as Syaoran Li Eyeshield 21 as Sena Kobayakawa Kingdom Hearts series as Sora Spirited Away as Haku | website = | agent = }} (February 19, 1988 - ) is a Japanese voice actor born in Tokyo. He is a good friend of seiyuu Mamoru Miyano. He is nicknamed "Miyu-Miyu" (みゆみゆ) by CLAMP members. On June 26, 2009, he has released his debut mini-album called "Soleil" and in August 2009, Irino will play a leading role in the movie "Monochrome Girl". His first single album, Faith, was released on November 25, 2009. Voice roles Television animation Bold denotes leading roles. *Eyeshield 21 (Sena Kobayakawa) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Saji Crossroad) *Yes! PreCure 5 (Nattsu) *Wolf's Rain (Hasu) *Air Gear (Nue) *KURAU Phantom Memory (Ivon) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (Onba) *Cromartie High School (Osamu Kido) *Zipang (Young Yosuke) *Starship Operators (Shimei Yuuki) *Kobato (Syaoran) *Fafner of the Azure (Kouyou Kasugai) *You're Under Arrest (Shou) *Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle (Syaoran)Katoh, Hidekazu et al. "Tsubasa - Reservoir Chronicle". (May 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 26-33. *D.N.Angel (Daisuke Niwa) *PaRappa Rappa (Parappa) *Windy Tales (Jun) *Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star (Manabu Miyasako) *MADLAX (Chris) *Yomigaeru Sora - Rescue Wings (Satoshi Yoshioka) *Darker Than Black (Young Hei) *Gin-iro no Olynssis (Tokito Aizawa) *One Piece (Jiro) *Birdy the Mighty Decode (Tsutomu Senkawa) *Asura Cryin' (Tomoharu Natsume) *07 Ghost (Shuri Oak) *D. Gray-man (Narein) *Kurozuka (Kuon) *Hatsukoi Limited (Mamoru Zaitsu) *Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ (Zwei/Reiji Azuma) *Cross Game (Kou Kitamura) *Neo Angelique ~Abyss~ (Erenfried) *Tatakau Shisho - The Book of Bantorra (Colio) *Miracle Train (Takuto Kichijōji) *Beyblade Metal Fusion (Ootori Tsubasa) *Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakamatachi (Ryoushi Morino) *Soredemo Machi wa Mawatteiru (Hiroyuki Sanada) OVA *Tsubasa TOKYO REVELATIONS (Syaoran) *Tsubasa: Shunraiki (Syaoran) Theater animation *Spirited Away (Haku) *Fist of the North Star the Movie (Shiba) *Tsubasa Chronicle the Movie: The Princess of the Country of Birdcages (Syaoran) *Book Girl the Movie (Kotoha Inoune) Video games *Kingdom Hearts series (Sora, Vanitas) *Magic Pengel (Mono) *Phantom of Inferno (Reiji 'Zwei' Azuma) (Xbox 360 Version) *Rogue Galaxy (Harry) *Summon Night Craft Sword Monogatari: Hajimari no Ishi (Lemmy) *Summon Night: Twin Age (Aldo) *Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! (Natsu Dragneel) Drama CD Tsubasa Chronicle Drama CD 「王宮のマチネ」Chapter.2 ~ありえないゴール~ as Syaoran (Performed Kizuna) Tsubasa Chronicle Drama CD 「王宮のマチネ」Chapter.3 ~言えないセリフ~ as Syaoran (Performed Yume no Tsubasa with Yui Makino) Original Soundtrack *Tsubasa Chronicle Best Vocal Collection (Performed Kizuna) Dubbing roles *King Arthur (Lancelot (Ioan Gruffudd)) *Thumbsucker (Justin Cobb (Lou Taylor Pucci)) *James the Red Engine (Thomas and Friends) Movie (Acting) *Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyperspace *Monochrome Girl (モノクロームの少女) Official movie site References External links *Miyu Irino at the Anime News Network *Irino Miyu's Official Soleil site at kiramune Category:1988 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors ar:ميو إيرينو es:Miyu Irino fr:Miyu Irino ja:入野自由 ru:Ирино, Мию zh:入野自由